When The Day Met The Night
by thenlearnedhowtofly
Summary: Loosely based on the Panic song of the same name. This was FORCED writing by LaPaige, so blame her for the awfulness XD


It was a summer day, the exams at Hogwarts had just finished and everyone was lazing around the grounds, sitting by the lake and listening to the giant squid gurgle

It was a summer day, the exams at Hogwarts had just finished and everyone was lazing around the grounds, sitting by the lake and listening to the giant squid gurgle.

For anyone familiar with the school at that time, something was different, James was no longer surrounded by his Marauders, causing havoc, and Hogwarts could rest in peace for the afternoon because he was sitting on the grass gazing into the eyes of Lily Potter.

He was surprised that she had agreed to spend the afternoon with him, he had always had a thing for her, of course, but she seemed to think he was immature and not worth her time. They were so different, Lily, so bright and cheerful, so open and polite to everyone, a lot like the sun, whereas James, he was more mysterious and floating, a lot like the moon, surrounded by darkness but still a source of light, but only whilst the sun continued to shine off of him.

When he found Lily that afternoon she was laying on the grass gazing at the clouds and sipping a butterbeer. Although the sun was blazing down she looked so calm and cool. James, however was burning up, the sun was getting to him and be was becoming hot and frustrated, all he had to do was look into her eyes, and everything was drifted away and left him feeling perfect.

"How's it going Potter?" Lily asked, looking up and making eye contact with James before dropping her gaze to the ground with a slight blush.

"Much better now." And it was true, when they were together, everything seemed golden, maybe it was the sun reflecting off of her hair, or maybe the glitter in her eyes or the sparkle of her personality. Little did James know at that point that it was the combination of the two of them, the very thing that would keep them together and their son alive that did this, it was their unfaltering love; however unrequited it appeared to James at the time.

"Is it okay if I sit with you and talk for a little while?" She smiled, said that it would be fine and sat up. She could not let him know, but she would have done pretty much anything to have spent the afternoon with him, anything in exchange for his smile. "Potter" she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, I just realised that I got question 14 wrong, never mind I failed that exam anyway."

"It doesn't matter if you did anyway; you're still perfect to me." Urgh, thought James, if Sirius heard me he'd slaughter me, besides what am I doing, other than setting myself up for failure.

"Potter," Lily stopped, decided to rephrase it, make it more intimate and continued: "James, what do you mean by all this? I mean one moment you're making fun of me, and the next you're saying all this. What does it mean?"

James stopped to think, planning his next sentence, it was hard though. Lily had this strange effect on his stomach, making it flip-flop. He was always scared of saying something wrong and so every word he said was carefully thought out, it always sounded better in his head though.

"I- I don't really know. You make my head go all mushy, and I know what I want to say but when I say it it all comes out all wrong and I feel so stupid." James said this all so quickly, and then released his breath.

"I make your head go _mushy?_" asked Lily, a look of disbelief crossing her pretty face. What sort of a line is that to make a girl feel special she thought to herself. I make him _mushy!_

"Well not mushy, I just lose what I'm going to say and end up looking well, stupid. Like now. I've messed up haven't I?" James angry at himself stood up to walk off, but he was pulled back by Lily.

"Don't go." He lowered himself back down to the ground, where he sat next to each other.

"Don't ever go." Lily smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't ever leave me alone." She leant in towards him and James closed his eyes.

BOOM!

James and Lily broke apart suddenly, courtesy of an explosion.

He laughed as he watched coloured smoke form the letters: "Lily, I love you." in the sky.

Lily looked at James as if to say "What's this?" James merely shrugged and pulled her back close, whispering in her ear, "I think we can thank Sirius and Remus for that display."

Lily merely laughed and melted under James' touch.

James stayed true to his word, he never left Lily alone.


End file.
